The Prophecy
by A Lonely Planet
Summary: A great love, a messenger and the savlvation of the captured people. All will be saved because of a great love between the Dark Witch and the White Knight.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Once Upon A Time, it belongs to its respected owners. I am merely writing these stories for entertainment purposes only. No profit was made.

**A/N: **I just kind of came up with this idea. I'm curious as to what people thought of it. Please review, it not only feeds my muse but is always appreciated!

**The Prophecy**

**Prologue:**

**There will be a time of great sorrow,**

**When one of darkness forces her reach on the throne,**

**She will be successful in deceiving all but one.**

**A messenger,**

**He will be young and misunderstood,**

**Though all his says is the truth,**

**Not a soul will truly believe him.**

**Except the Dark Queen.**

**For she is the reason these dark delusions were created,**

**Only she has the power to truly make things right again.**

**She will not be beaten by the conquering nature of bows or swords,**

**She will be made tame again when she once again discovers love. **

**That will be her salvation and that of the people.**

**Though unknown to them,**

**Even the young messenger,**

**It will be the White Swan that will liberate them. **

**For the White Knight is pure of intention and has a fire in her heart.**

**Her struggle will begin at the end of a flame,**

**but that is only the beginning,**

**Of a great love and the emancipation of all under the Dark Spell.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Moments of Darkness **

A shiver crawled over the woman's body. She shifts under the covers. A woman sitting the corner stared intently as the blonde moved restlessly in her sleep. The raven haired woman moved forward leaning down to gently kiss the woman's hair. Softly kissing her forehead, words tumbled out of the woman's mouth. They were spoken in a strange jumble. The words seemed to be from an unknown language. As soon as the woman finished her words the blonde ceased her unconscious movement. The woman brushed her lips lightly on Emma's for only a moment. Quietly she straightened herself. Turning once more to look at the blonde with a gentle glint in her eye. She turned to the door.

As soon as the woman's hand grasped around the cold doorknob she blinked in shock. As if brought out of a trance. She took in her surroundings. She had no idea where she was. She almost cried out in surprise. It was then her eyes drifted to the other woman. A realisation struck her as she became aware of her surroundings, quickly her shock turned into a frightened panic. How had she gotten here? Regina grasped at her loose jacket, clutching it around her, she turned to the door.

Turning the handle carefully, she opened it slowly. Trying to ignore the creak it made her eyes darted to the sleeping figure. Emma had barely moved. She opened the door further. Holding her breath Regina slipped passed the door, closing it swiftly behind her. She tip-toed down the stairs, passing the hall and left through the front door, closing it a little harder than she should have. It was then she allowed herself to breathe. She combed her fingers through her hair leaning against the railing. She took in a deep breath, before she opened her eyes and left.

….

Regina took out her keys, fidgeting with the lock, she got the door open. She carefully made her way up the stairs. She didn't want to wake Henry. God knew what he thought she would be up to. After all he did think she was The Evil Queen.

….

Regina's hands gripped the sink that morning. With a flick of her wrist she turned the tap. The cold water sprayed in her face. Taking in a deep breath she looked at herself in the mirror. There were dark splotches under her eyes. Her hair was a mess. She moved to her draw, pulling it open, she fumbled for the brush. She gently undid the nots in her hair. Again she reached in the draw for her foundation. With practised hands she carefully wiped the brush under her eyes. Applying her lipstick, she moved back to look at herself more clearly. She looked as composed as ever. Almost as if nothing had happened...but she was shaken.

Regina had no idea how she had come to be in that room, with that woman. What was she to make of it? Her hands gripped the sink tighter as she studied her face. Her thoughts whirling in all sorts of directions.

Again she shuddered as a spark of fear that took over her. She forced herself to calm.

A knock at her door.

"Mum", a boy called. "It's time to go."

A shock ran through her. She had jumped at the sudden noise. Again she composed herself.

"Alright. I'm coming Henry."

...

In her office Regina just sat there staring at her phone. Her hand ran over the receiver. How brave was she? Apparently, brave enough. She picked up the phone and dialled a number.

….

It rang. Once. Twice.

"_Hello...Hello?" _

"Ms Swan. I wanted to discuss something with you. Please come to my office, I'll be expecting you at half-past five. Please don't be late."

She put the phone down before Emma could reply. Getting her papers in order, she focused her thoughts on the conversation she would be having with Miss Emma Swan. Shaking herself from her thoughts she took out a pen, her work came first. Soon she would talk to Miss Emma Swan.

One thing at a time, Regina thought firmly.

….

Emma opened her car door. She felt a frustration creep into her. Pinching her nose she tried to remain calm. She wasn't going to lose her cool. Emma felt firmly that she was going to resist the temptation to throw furniture at the smug, frustrating woman that was Regina Mills.

Opening the door, Emma walk past the foyer to Regina's office. She thumped on the door twice.

"Come in," Regina called.

Emma opened the door to find Regina was seated at her desk quickly typing at the computer.

Finishing promptly Regina forced a smile. "Please take seat."

Emma took a seat. "May I ask what you wish to discuss, that you couldn't have told me over the phone?"

Regina kept her false smile. "I wanted to talk to you about you being here. I feel as though you could be a bad influence on Henry-"

Emma scowled. "I hope you don't get insulted by this but your lucky I came at all. Ever since I've come to this town you've been nothing but rude to me. Let's get things straight. The only reason I came here was for Henry. I will not be bullied into leaving and do not ever manipulate me again. I refuse to hurt Henry and you-"

Regina took a hard look at her. "Why are you here Ms Swan? My life, my world was fine until you came here. Are you here to take my son away? I know you must hate me but I'm merely doing what I think is best. My son is fragile the way he is, making up a world that doesn't exist. I'm not about to let you into his life and have you harm him by just leaving. He's my son and I will protect him."

"What?" Emma leaned back in disbelief. "I for all the wonder in the world don't hate you and I do think you doing what _you think is best_, but you aren't doing Henry any favours. I'm not about to just get up and never be seen again. I do care for him and I'm not here to take him from you. As sure as I am that your life was fine, his obviously wasn't. He ran away from you to me. If your doing what's so good for him, then why doesn't he have any friends, why would he come to me for help. A woman he doesn't even know. I don't care how fine you are, I'm not here for you. I'm here for him."

Regina faltered. "I...how... I'll have to think about this. I...thank you Miss Swan...You have given me a lot to think about."

It was then Regina felt a head ache and she blacked out, but only for a second.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Regina tapped her fingers on the desk. Grasping a pen, she wrote in one fluid movement. Her eyebrows pulled together. Frustration filling her features. Those words weren't right. She took the paper and scrunched it up into a ball tossing it to the side. Why could she grasp what to say?

Her door opened. Regina quickly looked up. It was Henry.

She relaxed into a smile. "Hey, how was school?"

He shrugged, "It was good, I guess."

Regina stood, straightening her skirt. "Let's go home. I have a surprise for you."

Henry frowned. "What do you mean? You never have surprises."

She picked up her purse. "Well I do now. I think you'll like this, in fact I'm sure of it."

Henry stopped to look at his mother.

Regina kept walking, pausing at the door. "Henry it would do best not to dawdle. It would be rude to keep our guest waiting."

Blinking Henry ran after her.

….

Keys at hand Regina opened the door. Henry slowly walked past her and smiled.

"Emma!"

He ran forward tackling the blonde in a hug.

Emma found her balance and hugged him back. "Hey yourself."

"What are you doing here?" He asked quickly.

Regina couldn't help but notice how his face really did light up around Emma. He really did love her, more than he would ever love her.

Emma's lips tugged up in a lazy grin. "I thought I'd come over, see how your were, your mum thought it would be a good idea."

Henry turned to look at Regina. "Really?"

Regina face softened. "Yes. Now go and do you homework."

He rolled his eyes, "Yes mum." Henry quickly grabbed Emma's hand. "Come on, my room's upstairs."

Regina watched them walk up the stairs and her smile broke. How could she ever be loved, when her own son didn't even care about her?

….

Regina picked up the plates. Henry was in bed, sleeping soundly. She set them down in the sink with a clunk.

She gripped the counter. A flash of pain struck. She leaned forward until as the pain passed.

There was a soft clink. Regina looked up to see Emma as she placed the glasses down.

"You did a good thing," Emma took in a deep breath. "I know that wasn't easy for you, but I think I miss judged you. Your not all that bad."

Regina looked down at the plates, twisting the tap. "Henry would say otherwise. You don't have apologise Miss Swan. It would appear I was rather hasty in my opinion of you. Your not completely terrible. You can come over more often. Henry really seems to look up to you."

Emma paused. "He's a good kid you know. I can't believe your all that bad. I mean, you did raise him. I was wondering though, how did you name him?"

Regina took the sponge, "It was the name of my father. He passed away a long time ago. He was the only person that loved me, he had stood by me no matter what."

Emma faltered. "I'm sorry...how did he die?"

Regina dropped the glass, a flash of pain reeled into her mind. Falling forward she grabbed the counter.

"I don't know Miss Swan."

It was after those words Regina slumped, her legs giving out. Emma reached forward and grabbed her. Regina had completely blacked out.

Emma quickly felt for the woman's pulse. It was racing. Her eyes widened. She grabbed for her mobile and dialled quickly.

"Hello, it's an emergency. At the Mill's residence. Regina has collapsed."

….

The ambulance came, sirens blazing with lights flashing.

Henry rushed down the stairs, still in his pyjamas, with hair ruffled. He jumped down the last of steps and quickly opened the door.

He stood froze. Regina was in a stretcher.

Emma turned to see him at the door. Henry's face contorted into a frown. He just stood there watching. This wasn't supposed to happen, not like this. She was meant to be The Evil Queen. So why was she the one in a stretcher on her way to hospital?

Something just didn't add up.

Emma took off her jacket and put it around Henry's shoulders. "Your mum's going to fine."

Henry looked up at her. "What's wrong with her? She was fine a few minutes ago."

Emma spoke softly. "We were just talking and she collapsed. No one actually knows what's wrong with her, but everyone is doing their best Henry."

Henry watched as the ambulance doors shut. "This isn't suppose to just happen. She's meant to be evil."

Emma knelt down next to him, "Your mum isn't evil Henry and she does care about you. Don't say that about her, okay."

….

Regina's eyes flickered open. She was in a white room filled with sunlight. She was in a bed wearing hospital gown.

Sighing she leaned back. Her head was killing her.

How did her father die? She had no idea...but how was that possible? He was her farther. What type of daughter doesn't know how their father died?

There was a knock at her door. She looked up. It was Emma.

Closing the door the blonde pulled up a chair. "Hey."

"Hello," Regina replied in an unsuccessful attempt to keep the sleep out of her voice. "Where is Henry?"

Emma fingers ran through her hair. "He's at school. He spent the night at Granny's with me. They had an extra room."

Regina nodded, her fingers slowly taming her hair. "Thank you."

Another knock at the door. It was the doctor.

Emma quickly stood to leave, giving the doctor a sharp nod.

She paused at the door. "Regina, if you need any help, I'm here to talk to."

Regina gave her a small grateful smile. "Thank you but you've done enough. It would appear I don't have much of a choice. Could you please take care of Henry, until I've recovered?"

Emma just stood there. She wasn't expecting that smile. "Sure thing, Henry's a great kid. I like spending time with him."

Regina sunk into her pillow, her smile disappeared. "Why wouldn't you? You are his mother after all."

Emma left the room and leaned against the wall. Confusion filled her features. Regina looked so tired, as if she were giving up.

….

The doctor closed the door. "I've run all sorts of tests. The standard and any other I can think of. There doesn't appear to be anything physically wrong with you. What sorts of symptoms have you been experiencing lately?"

Regina rubbed her forehead. "Terrible headaches. They've been coming and going. Disorientation. Memory loss."

He paused. "What kind of memory loss? Could you elaborate?"

She stared at the bland ceiling. "I once found myself it the most odd place without any recollection how I got there and I can't remember things that happened years ago. Like how my father died, but how is that possible?"

He looked down at his clipboard. "Maybe it's physiological. Perhaps you should book an appointment with Mr Hopper. I'm sure a consultation could help. Have you been overworked? Are you getting enough sleep?

She replied seriously. "I'm working just as I always have. I'm hardly working any more than I have in the past."

The man spoke seriously. "Then please consider Mr Hopper as an option. I can't stress just how important your mental health is."

She replied offhandedly, "I'll consider it. When will I be able to leave?"

He checked the clipboard, "We'd like to keep you overnight for observation. You'll be free to go in the morning."

Regina leaned into the bed. She had no intention to meet Mr Hopper, or any physiologist for that matter. That was final. With that final thought Regina drifted off to sleep.


End file.
